Question: Solve for $x$ : $(x + 10)^2 - 81 = 0$
Explanation: Add $81$ to both sides so we can start isolating $x$ on the left: $ (x + 10)^2 = 81$ Take the square root of both sides to get rid of the exponent. $ \sqrt{(x + 10)^2} = \pm \sqrt{81}$ Be sure to consider both positive and negative $9$ , since squaring either one results in $81$ $ x + 10 = \pm 9$ Subtract $10$ from both sides to isolate $x$ on the left: $ x = -10 \pm 9$ Add and subtract $9$ to find the two possible solutions: $ x = -1 \text{or} x = -19$